Brother and Sister
by LiveInLaughter19
Summary: Have you heard of the Brothers Grimm story of "Brother and Sister"? This is a contemporary version of that tale. This is also my very first story so please leave some constructive criticism.


****Have you heard of the the Brothers Grimm? Their story "Brother and Sister" is a famous one. This is a contemporary version of their tale. Please enjoy!

**A/N: **This is my very first story. To be completely honest, I truly don't like writing. I do, however, like to beta, so I am trying to fill the requirements. If you would like to leave a review, please do so, but I do ask you to be respectful. Thanks! =]

**P.S.** This has nothing to do with Twilight! Just a fair warning.

**Brother and Sister**

Little brother took his little sister by the hand and said, "Since our mother died we have had no happiness; our step-mother takes away our Xbox 360 every day, and if we come near her with our pleas to have it back, she makes us do dishes. Our meals are the pizzas of bread that have no pepperoni; and the little dog under the table is better off, for she often throws it a nice bit. May Heaven pity us. If our mother only knew! Come, we will go forth together into the wide world."

They walked the whole day over meadows, fields, and stony places; and when it rained the little sister said, "Heaven and our hearts are weeping together." In the evening they came to a large forest, and they fell across a GameStop and they wept with joy. The brother said, "Sister, rejoice! For now we may play games as much as we like!" But the little sister grew weary for she knew that their step-mother would try to teach them a lesson. The brother ignored her warnings, however, and played the demo Xbox into the wee hours of the morning.

The next day, when the little sister awoke, the sun was already high in the sky and shone down into the GameStop. Then she looked at her brother and gasped, for he had a paleness to his skin and could not look away from the game he was playing. "Brother, brother! Why do you not respond to me? You must turn away from this!" The sister was too late, though. Their step-mother had learnt where they were headed and had placed a game so irresistible to males that she knew that her step-son would never be able to stop. This game was called _Call of Duty_.

So the brother played and played, while his health deteriorated. During this game though, he started talking with another player called "KingBooYa8471". After getting very angry from losing to another player, KingBooYa threw his controller at the wall and sought after this player to enact his revenge. Using his hacker skills, he tracked the brother to the Gamestop where he was stuck playing _Call of Duty_ continuously.

But his anger was stopped short as he laid eyes upon the beautiful sister. "Oh! What a beautiful lady! You must come with me and cheer me on as I put a beat down of epic proportions on other players of this game."

Taken by the handsomeness of the person before her, she accepted, but only on one condition. "You must find the woman responsible for my brother's distress and free him from his captivity. Only then will I cheer for you." KingBooYa agreed to these terms and set off to find the evil step-mother.

The little sister looked after him longingly. But no sooner had he left, than was he dragged back in by the ear by none other than their step-mother. "I found you!" she hollered, as the sister staggered back in shock, knocking into her brother. "You didn't listen to me, when I told you that you cannot play games all day, and now look what has happened! Your brother is stuck playing video games the rest of his life and now you are in trouble. What did I tell you?! What did I tell you? What did I…. What… did I…."

Isabella woke to her mother shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up! How many times have I told you that you cannot stay up late reading when you have school? The same goes for you, mister!" she exclaimed, while turning her wrath upon her brother, Emmett, who had fallen asleep while playing _Call of Duty._

Scratching her head, Isabella struggled to remember her dream. Somehow her mother's scolding gave her déjà vu. As she looked down at her book that was made up of a collection of Grimm fairy-tales, she recalled her vivid fantasy.

She silently chastised herself as she got up and stretched to get ready for the day. "I have _got_ to stop reading these stories before bed."


End file.
